when true loves true
by joyjumper
Summary: well it finally happened their first kiss but what happens when a kiss is that romantric


Well it finally happened their first kiss but can a first kiss be so romantic it leads to something more?

I don't own Naruto

**When true loves true**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Hinata's heart was steadily increasing its pace. Had he really just said what he did? She looked into his beautiful-blue eyes, searching for answers.

He looked back into hers, her lavender-tinted orbs in which he felt so much warmth. His eyes wondered down to her lips. They were parted and he couldn't help but wonder what they felt like, what they tasted like. He slowly her leant toward her, as she just looked at him paralyzed with shock.

They lips softly collided in a clumsy first kiss. It was so much softer than he ever thought. He wanted more. Instinctively he leant toward her, pushing her down onto her back as he tried to seal their lips completely.

It was all Hinata could do to follow her own instincts; she let Naruto kiss her, slowly moving her lips in an attempt to kiss back. Letting him push her below him, as he hovered above her, she reached up, softly brushing a hand past his cheek, gently gripping his head, steadying him in their embrace of the face. She felt a hand slide down the side of her waist, sliding up and under her shirt, caressing her back. She felt her body cool to the touch.

Naruto slid his hand around her side and grazed her back. Her skin was so smooth and warm. He could run his hands over her all day were he not so preoccupied with her lips. He continued to mesh lips with her clumsily before he opened his eyes and slowly broke it off.

Hinata craned her neck to try to maintain it but it soon ended. She fluttered her eyes open to look into Naruto, both held a look in their eyes beyond happiness and understanding. It was a look of love between them. It couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

"Hinata…" he whispered, for the first time in his life unable to speak the words he wanted to say, or even to give his feelings words that carried their meaning justice.

Hinata caressed his cheek with the hand that had been steadying the kiss, as she looked back into his eyes. She saw what he had been trying to say, the feelings he felt reflecting in the orbs she loved so much. She pulled him down again, re-engaging his lips with her own. For once she didn't want him to speak. There were so many other things she wanted him to do with his mouth, speaking was lower on the priority. She just wanted him to kiss her, and never stop.

Naruto obeyed her, his hand returning on sliding over her smooth skin back and forth. Moving over and larger and larger area until his movements became confined by her shirt. He gingerly moved his hand around over her stomach, continued to feel every inch of her silky skin. He felt her smile into the kiss. He pulled back in response to it. She was looking at him with a shy smirk on her face

"Y-You can take it o-off" she said softly. Naruto's eyes widened "If you'd like" she added, playing with the bottom of her shirt. Naruto smiled in a mixture of excitement and a child like feeling of naughtiness. He slide his hand under her shirt, taking their time feeing their way up her body as she supported herself up to allow the shirt to come over. He felt the bump of her bra as his hands passed over it, taking the shirt with them as they continued up her arms before finally meeting her hands which he gripped as the shirt slide off her completely.

Her hands squeezed his gently as she smiled at him as he looked with awe up her body, pausing at her chest before continuing up then locking into her own eyes. She broke his hold with her hands as she slider her hands over his shirt, feeling the outline of his body before she came to the end. She grabbed the bottom and dragged it over his head throwing it to one side. She looked up at his body, her hands coming up to feel his stomach, fingers spread wide she moved up her touch over his chest.

Naruto tasted each mound suckling her nipples, while kneading her soft mounds. Lying her on the bed Naruto removed his black shirt as Hinata removed the remains of her gown. He looked down at her searing image. Legs open wide, womanly core moist and juicy, flat abdomen region, pink taunt nipples, creamy pale skin, fanned out midnight blue hair... the list could go on. He knelled in front of her drawing her hot core to his mouth placing a butterfly kiss on her nether lips making her twitch and shiver. He pressed further reaching her sensitive nub receiving a jerk and a deep moan, only making him crazier with lust. He wanted more, more of that noise from her.

He snaked his arms around her open legs to secure his position and to be able to spread her out giving him more accesses. He ran his hot hard tongue from her womanly core to her now hyper sensitive nub making her buck against him, but he held strong. He used his tongue to massage her sensitive flesh causing deep satisfying moans to erupt from her. After cumming the third time, Naruto inserted three fingers into her hot center making both parties gasp and moan.

Hinata's juices soaked his hand in her velvet honey as her inner walls clamped down on his fingers as if trying to suck them in. _'So tight... so ready...'_ He pulled his fingers out until the tips where the only things left before plunging them back in deeper. Hinata cried out in sheer pleasure her back arched instinctively. Again and again he pumped her while massaging her flesh with his tongue until another orgasm shook her little frame. He removed his hand away from her hot core and proceeded to devour her nectar. The taste was salty sweet in a very good way.

He climbed upwards leaving a trail of butterfly kisses every so often when he got to her mounds he simply sucked bringing out another moan of pleasure from within.

As he reached her lips he tenderly yet passionately clamped them together. He separated their lips and lustfully whispered "are you ready my hime?" she nodded her head, as to show her readiness and as she did he lined up his member and thrust into her quickly because he knew it would hurt more if he didn't yet as he did she gaped in pain.

He whispered sweet nothings into her ear when she gave her approval he started moving slowly as to not cause her pain but pleasure. When her cries became ones of ecstasy he started moving faster and faster. Soon he started hearing her shouted cries of extreme pleasure. For several minutes they did this switching positions until she cried in her highest orgasm yet she collapsed exhausted from their activities yet he still had one more round in him. She saw this and crawled down to his member still throbbing with need she then did the last thing he ever expected her to do, she took him in her mouth "…agh…" he moaned at the experience. She kept swirling her tongue around his head till he couldn't take it anymore "HINATA IM CUMMING" he yelled he came in her mouth and she drank it greedily. His member fell limp from the activities and she smiled. She kissed him and mouthed 'I love you' but before he could respond she was already asleep. He smiled and drifted to slumber awaiting the next morning.

Well that's it please r&r see ya


End file.
